That Night
by fabnikki
Summary: Darien is back in Serena's life but she's having trouble with her boyfriend. Darien and her friends are worried about her. Can they help her before it's too late? s/d fic
1. Getting away

Title: That Night  
  
Author: Fabnikki  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Sailormoon, I'm just using some of the characters from it.  
  
Author's notes. I'm not bothered about the rest of the story but No one can use this chapter, If you would really like to then you can email me at fabnikki@hotmail.com.  
  
This is my first story so please R&R!  
  
Thankyou!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Stumbling along the cobbled uneven path with tufts of razor sharp grass either side that still held the early morning's dew; Serena was trying to hold back the tears that were sliding down her cold red cheeks. She wiped away another droplet with her gentle, weak, shaking hand; then pushed a wild strand of her soft, golden hair back behind her ear.  
  
The path belongs to the walkway that leads to the park and field. It consists of a bush side, with a few flowers arranged in circles around some remembrance plaques that were engraved with the names of the people who lived in the city's area and died during the wars.  
  
Just before Serena walked onto the field, she slide past an old rusted gate into the flower gardens, which have always been her favourite place to sit and play and admire the mystical beauty of the wild flowers of spring.  
  
She stopped at the extremely old tree that she frequently had been told to climb down by her worrying mother; all her memories of being a young child came flashing back to her mind and she could smell the sweet apples and the roses. A huge smile arose upon her face.  
  
She walked along and noticed the birds singing their sweet enchanting melody (their songs of love), and looked down to see a butterfly jumping from flower to flower. Serena finally came out onto the field.  
  
It was Linburn Park; a big wide field area for kids to play football, families to have picnics and for couples to take their dogs for walks; and that was exactly what there was on the field today. It was a beautifully sunny Sunday morning and everyone was out doing their own thing with others; everyone happy and laughing and enjoying themselves- except for one.  
  
It suddenly made her feel so lonely and distant; she felt sick, maybe it was love sickness or just her stomach telling her that she was hungry. Either way, she felt she had to get away; she had to get home as soon as possible; but what would her parents say? They weren't expecting her home for another two days. They'll ask her too many questions and she'll not know how to answer them.  
  
A frightening thought came into her head. 'What if he's following me? Maybe he was searching for me? So he could apologise. I wouldn't know what to do or say. Could it be like before again? What if he became more aggressive than before? Just like last night; we were having fun, but then it became serious, and he got annoyed, and very angry and-'  
  
Her speed picked up, her eyes were filling with water, and everything around her was becoming too smudged to see. A big thump hit her leg and she fell backwards into a little boy. It had only been a football that hit her and the child was fine, but she just ran.  
  
She ran right to the end of the field and slowed down to a fast walking pace as she turned into an alley. 'Slow down, he won't be following.' She stood still to clean her face, and focus her mind. 'He'll probably be in the pub, drowning in his sorrows. Even at this time of day. Wait! What is the time?'  
  
She looked at her wrist but she saw nothing. 'I must have left my watch behind. I'll have to buy a new one; there's no way I'm going back. EVER!'  
  
Serena stopped for a second. There were footsteps, someone was following her; she just knew it.  
  
She looked around, no one. She carried on walking; the sound was there again and louder. A shiver fell down her spine and she couldn't move her feet. There was a heavy hand on her shoulder, but with an unusual feel to it. She slowly turned around to see the sneaky smile and cheeky grin she was all too familiar with.  
  
" Hi Serena. Did you miss me?"  
  
Well what did you think of that? Now write that down in the reviews, I want all of your feedback even if its bad.  
  
Well if you liked it and I get some reviews then I will upload the 2nd chapter.  
  
PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Meeting

Ok, here's the 2nd chapter, thanx for the reviews and thanx to Lisa for going over this for me.  
  
I personally don't think this as good a chapter as the last, but I found it a little tricky.  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
"Hi Serena. Did you miss me?"  
  
A smile arose upon her face.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
She gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"How are you? How was Australia? What did you get up to?"  
  
"I'm great, Australia was great and I'll tell you about it later. How are you?" He replied, obviously happy to see her again.  
  
"I'm good. I can't believe it, I haven't seen you for three years!"  
  
"I know! Your parents said that you had gone out for the week, so when I saw you here, I thought it would be a nice surprise to sneak up on you-"  
  
"And scare me!" she interrupted, "You know, look great!" Was what she said but her mind was carrying on. 'And really gorgeous! His sleek black hair looks really healthy and his eyes; his big dark blue eyes are sparkling with life!' But there was something that Serena didn't notice.  
  
Darien's heart was pounding and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. 'She still has her natural beauty, even more maybe! Her hair seems to have a life of its own sometimes and her smile; her smile just takes my breath away and I can get lost in those sky blue eyes, I feel as though I'm flying through her mind. Wow! It's been four years since my heart beated so fast!' When he came back to reality he replied, "so do you!"  
  
Serena smiled and blushed, she felt really flattered by him, she looked aside so she could stop the blushing and the sunlight caught her face so Darien could see her with more colour. 'She looks so cute when she blushes. Hey, her eyes are red, could she have been crying? Her hairs not as neat as she normally does it either, but then she may have changed a little over three years. Though she hasn't changed her meatball style hair, and never will for that matter! Still, something must be up, she was little jumpy when I put my hand on her shoulder.'  
  
"Are you ok? You look as though you've been crying."  
  
'He's so caring and sweet!' she thought. 'And he makes my heart beat so much! The last time it was like this was at the springball, but that was years ago!'  
  
"Yeah I'm fine…I…er…think I have an infection in my eye. I'm going to have it looked at tomorrow." She replied, feeling guilty that she did tell him the truth, but then again she didn't want anyone to know.  
  
"Oh right…" he exclaimed, feeling embarrassed that he asked. "Do you want to come and have lunch with me?" he asked hoping he could spend more time with her.  
  
A sudden realisation entered Serena's mind, she hadn't eaten in hours and she didn't know what the time was as she left her watch at-  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to. What's the time?" she replied, trying to get that thought out of her head.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
I know it's short, the next chapter is up though to compensate.  
  
In the mean time you can review the story and also help me with it too.  
  
I want to know what name you think I should call the boyfriend and which inner you would prefer to see in the story. 


	3. Past and present

1 Ok, cos the last one was short, I decided to put this one up as well. Not got much to say except that I was sad wen I was typing this out.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 3  
  
They sat in the café chatting about past times and what they had both got up to in the three years having not spoken to each other.  
  
On the way there both of them couldn't keep their eyes off each other and they weren't sure whether to walk hand in hand or just side by side. There had been a silence, but this silence wasn't awkward, it was a sweet silence. Every time their eyes met there was a 'I want you but I'm too shy to say' smile and there were sparks almost visible to see flying between them.  
  
After finishing their meal and their intriguing conversation on what they had got up to in the last three years, they paid the waitress and went for a walk by the lake. There weren't many people about so they could hear quite clearly the sound of the water running along and the wind thrashing, and sometimes there were children running around or throwing bread to the ducks.  
  
They walked along the water's edge, holding hands, not realising, as it seemed to feel right.  
  
"I can remember bringing you down here for your birthday." Darien remarked.  
  
"For the picnic the ducks ended up eating!" Serena laughed.  
  
"You never told me to stop walking backwards when you were taking the photo!"  
  
"That's because I wanted the perfect picture, and I got it. I got you swimming with the fishes and ducks!"  
  
They laughed and Darien led them to their favourite place to sit. They seemed to be alone but not secluded. They sat down and looked around. It hadn't changed, well maybe a few more plants and the branches of the trees were longer.  
  
"Darien, look at this!"  
  
He looked at the indented scripture on the tree encircled with a heart.  
  
"Darien and Serena. Together forever." He read aloud, "Didn't I write that just after the springball?"  
  
"Yes, the day that you finally picked up the courage to ask me out. Wait! Isn't it the 23rd April today? It's exactly fours years since you wrote that! Is that why you brought me here?"  
  
"It could be" He grinned.  
  
She hugged him and then pulled away, but she had her hands in his and they were staring into each other's eyes. 'I wish this could last forever…' She thought.  
  
"What about us now?" Darien blurted out.  
  
There was only one answer he was hoping for and his hearted was aching fir it.  
  
Serena's mouth dropped slightly. She was surprised and didn't know what to say. 'You were my best friend for ten years, then we were a couple for one until you had to leave for the longest three years of my life. I was left heart broken, which was why I didn't want to contact you. I don't want to let you go now!' Was what she wanted to say, but she just couldn't. She let go of him and walked over by the lake.  
  
Darien felt his heartbreaking. 'Maybe she's just a little shocked and needs some time to think.' He tried to convince himself, but it was not what he really believed.  
  
'I had the chance of being with the man to whom I feel strongly bonded with and would die for, and I walked away. What the HELL am I DOING?!' Serena was letting her mind choose instead of her heart, she knew deep down there was a problem and it wasn't going to go away that easily. Her eyes were beginning to swell so she closed them trying to think of something else.  
  
"Serena…"  
  
She nearly fell into the water, she was so surprised, it made her jump, but she wasn't relieved that she didn't. 'Maybe it would have been better in the water right now, maybe I could drown, then I wouldn't have to have any of my problems.' Her eyes had widened with fear and she couldn't move. That voice wasn't Darien's but someone familiar, someone she was praying to never see ever again.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce your friend to your boyfriend?" He continued.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Well soz, but it has to end there for now I'm afraid. Please feel free to review. I'm also asking for ideas on the name of the boyfriend and which inner scout you'd prefer to see in the story.  
  
Next chapter will be up a.s.a.p. 


	4. b/f clash

The next chapter is here. Soz it took a while, my dad wanted to mess up the computer, thus destroying what I had written. By the way, it's not Andrew from the programme, thus, its not Darien's best friend.  
  
Thanks for the reviews so far.  
  
Well, read and I hope you'll enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce your friend to your boyfriend?" He continued.  
  
***  
  
"Andrew! Hi.... Erm... yeah...." Serena stuttered.  
  
"Well?" He urged a little too impatiently. "Who's your friend Serena?"  
  
"Him? This...this is... Darien. He...we...went to school together." She was trying to make sure she didn't say anything that could cause trouble. She brought up her shaking hand and used it to beckon Darien to get up and come over.  
  
Reluctantly, a heart broken Darien got up and walked over to them.  
  
"Darien, this is Andrew...." She hesitated and looked away from Darien and into Andrew's evil green eyes. "...My boyfriend." Tears were welling up in her eyes and her vision was becoming a blur. `Why must it be this way? Why can't I let Andrew go and be with Darien? I can't stay around here but I can't just leave. Oh, what am I to do?' She looked back round to the lake so she wasn't facing either of the two men and she let the tears run down her face. She quickly wiped them away and held her emotions in, hoping it would cause less pain, but I just made her feel worse. She turned back around. The men were watching her, Darien concerned and Andrew impatiently.  
  
"Well? Aren't you two going to shake hands?" She remarked wishing for the day to speed up and end so she could go home and sleep and never awaken, but stay in the land where dreams are real and there is never one single worry or bad thought to come to mind.  
  
They looked at each other, hatred in both pairs of eyes but one was also holding grief, whereas the other held his hatred with a deep hidden evil grin that could only be seen if you looked close enough. Andrew lifted his hand towards Darien, his evil grin now seen on his mouth.  
  
"Darien? Nice to meet you. A friend of Serena's is a friend of mine." Andrew sneered.  
  
Darien just simpered and gave a short smile back and nodded. Serena didn't like the idea of them meeting but now it was impossible to do anything about. She looked at each one. Both very different from the other. In look, and in character. Andrew's hair was a very light brown, nearly blond, compared to Darien's and Darien's eyes had a sparkle whereas Andrew's were plain. Andrew was loud, rough, and immature but Serena had always thought he still showed he cared, and sometimes he was nice, but others-. Darien was sweet, sensitive, caring, funny... `Why? Why? Why? How do I get these thoughts out of my head? It's spinning around and I can't stop it. My feelings are too strong for Darien for me to let Andrew hurt him. If I can speak to he alone then I'll tell him that I don't love him and he shouldn't me. It should keep him away and Andrew wont hurt him then, but it will break my heart to tell Darien so.'  
  
Andrew saw that Serena wasn't looking, so he leaned forward and whispered to Darien, "She's mine, you know. If I find out anything about you touching her, I'll hunt you down like a tiger does a rabbit and I'll take pleasure in devouring you all up! Understand?"  
  
"As clear as ice." Was Darien's whisper back. Right at that moment he felt like killing him first but was distracted by the town's church bell ringing just around the corner. It was 3 `o' clock.  
  
"I better go, I've got lots of unpacking to do at my flat. It was nice seeing you again Serena. And nice meeting you too Andrew. See ya later." Darien's sudden want to depart scared Serena. She longed to leave with him but she knew she couldn't. He walked off, and turned round once to give a slight wave then was off in the distance.  
  
"He was nice." Andrew stated, looking curiously at Serena, seeing if he could make out her real feelings. She looked in the direction that he left. "Yes...he is." She returned, almost to herself. She looked back to Andrew. He now took a very caring and loving form. It was when he was like this that Serena felt that he really did care, her mind still held Darien, but now she felt guilty, upset, scare, and angry with Andrew. She didn't feel she trusted him anymore. How could she?  
  
"Look Serena, I'm sorry about last night. I was drunk and irritated; I had had a bad day. Please forgive me."  
  
"It's not as easy as that. I can't trust you. Not after that. You may have been drunk but it still doesn't make it right."  
  
Serena walked away. `How can I feel love for him still?'  
  
"Serena.... Please don't run off. I want us to talk."  
  
"You've said what you wanted to say."  
  
"No, not everything."  
  
"Speak then, I'm not stopping you." She stopped walking and turned around, this time showing no emotion, she just stared at him blankly, waiting.  
  
***  
  
As Darien reached his flat, he unlocked the door and walked in. He dropped his coat and bag on the floor and walked into his bedroom. He picked up a photograph, laid on the bed with it and tears ran down his face while looking at it.  
  
`Those where the days. Happy and carefree. No troubles at all. The happiest of my live. If only I hadn't of gone to Australia. If only.'  
  
He dropped the picture and held his head in his hands.  
  
A picture of Darien and Serena, just a few years back. Holding each other tight, not wanting to let go. Wanting to stay there for eternity.  
  
"Serena...why did it have to end up this way?"  
  
***  
  
Andrew looked at Serena. He could tell she was going to be hard to win over this time, especially after Darien. `Damn him! Why did he have to show up today? I better be careful about him being back. If the stories are true then I better watch my back. In the mean time, I better charm Serena one way or the other, and it's going to be very hard.  
  
"Look Serena, I love you-"  
  
"And I do you, but that didn't stop you."  
  
"I love you, and I will never do anything to harm you again. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you."  
  
Serena was losing her ability to not be twisted by his sad features and his apologetic words.  
  
"How do you know that you'll never do it again. You can't tell the future."  
  
"I can control myself though." He walked over to her, taking her hand. "I truly promise with all my heart. I love you..."  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. This is usually when she agrees to go back.  
  
"But I cant-"  
  
He leant down and kissed her before she could finish her sentence. She had weakened and let her soul be taken away and to be hurt again. She was screaming inside, but couldn't control her physical state anymore. He pulled away, still holding onto her hands and kneeled down, he went into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet covered box, and opened it, giving it to Serena. Her eyes widened at the gold ring with gems of ruby all around it.  
  
"Serena, marry me?"  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Oh my GOD!!!! That is the longest one so far. Soz bout leaving it where it is, I don't even know why I let my hands write all that, even I'm upset now!!  
  
Please go and review.  
  
By the way, I'm still wanting to know which inner scout to introduce to my story. Please give your opinions.  
  
I may put up my next chapter in just a few days, cos its half term. 


	5. finally getting home

Hi there, here's the 5th chapter, its not as interesting as the previous chapters but it needed to be like it is for the story to progress to where I want it. But even though its not that good, its longer than the previous chapters, (I'm trying to make it longer each time)  
  
I am gonna try and email all those who leave there emails on reviews to let them know its updated so if you wish for mi to do that then please leave a review.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Serena looked into those seductive, loving eyes. She always thought that she could tell he was speaking the truth just by the look in them. She always felt that even though he never really showed it often, she could tell how much he cared. Now, they did show love and she thought he was speaking from his heart, but his eyes also showed desperation and something else that she couldn't quite recognise was it was, but it was telling her to keep away this time.  
  
She looked towards the ring, it seemed like a typical engagement ring, Not that Serena had anything against it, it was very pretty and also seemed very expensive. It was the situation, maybe if he had asked her 3 days ago then she wouldn't have felt the same way, she couldn't help feeling a negative energy warning her.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this, all I did was got to a ski trip with my boyfriend and I'm suddenly expected to answer a question that seems pretty easy, but has been made one of the most difficult experiences in my life because of unforeseeable circumstances. Please say that I'm asleep and I'm going to wake up any second now. If only I could concentrate.'  
  
She looked below the ring at the hands that held the box, the smooth, careful hands that turned evil and rough when Serena feared that she could die. She wanted to run, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to be far away from here.  
  
Andrew, still patiently waiting for her answer while kneeling, was trying to make sense of her features, they seemed so still and protective. He had taken a step that he had never done before; but he felt it was his only way of getting her back in his arms, and he was planning on doing it anyway, just at a more romantic and carefree occasion where they could celebrate. Neither of them would be in the mood for celebrating, whatever the outcome.  
  
"Will I have an answer, or has your body stopped functioning altogether due to being over surprised?"  
  
" How can you make a joke out of this? How am I supposed to answer your stupid question when I haven't had any time to think? You haven't even thought any of this through yourself, have you?"  
  
"Serena, I wasn't trying to make a joke out of it, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Of course I have thought of it, why do you think I had the ring? I've been planning to ask you this 'stupid' question for weeks."  
  
"For weeks?" Her eyes searched his face; she had had no idea. "Can you give me time to think about it then?" Everything she held close to her heart at this moment felt like nothing, it seemed as if all her emotions were worn out.  
  
"Time? How much time do you want?" He was starting to get frustrated.  
  
" As much as I need." She answered, still in her serious, unemotional tone. "Do you think you could take me home?"  
  
"Ok then, I have your stuff in my car boot, so you don't need to worry about that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That's ok." He returned and gestured his arm to lead her to it. "And take all the time you need to get there too." He added sarcastically, though his teeth.  
  
****************  
  
When they pulled up in Serena's drive, Serena felt a huge weight lift from her as she gave a just visible sigh off relief. She was glad to be back home, especially after everything that had happened, even though she wasn't expected for a few more days, she was sure she could get away with that. She had thought over an excuse during the drive from the lake, which was the only way she could think of to forget (or at least push to the back of her mind) the past events flashing through and around her head every second. It wasn't easy with Andrew driving her either. The very few minutes that they were in the car together seemed like hours to her. Serena just wanted to get out. Once or twice, there were niceties about the weather and that sort of thing, but that seemed to make the tense atmosphere worse.  
  
Andrew had pulled Serena's luggage out of his boot and onto her doorstep. As she went past him to ring the bell because she couldn't find her key, for a brief moment, they looked at each other, searching for something to say. Then Andrew bent down to kiss Serena goodbye but instead planted a very quick peck on the check.  
  
"Well, I better be off. I'll…be…waiting for your answer." He told her quite sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah thanx, bye." She replied watching him walk back to his car, getting in, leaving the driveway and speeding off down the road.  
  
"So! What question is he waiting to be answered?" Inquired a tall blond haired girl leaning against the wide open door.  
  
Serena spun round really quickly a little surprised. "Mina!"  
  
She looked at her best friend. She had known her for years and Mina used to always be round her house, Serena was positive that she knew more about it than herself sometimes. Even more now, since Mina moved in after her father's death and Serena's parents took her in to live with them just 4 years ago.  
  
Mina's mother had been an alcoholic for as long as she can remember and her parents had split only a year after she was born. Her father had gained custody after a very long and hard battle. She used to see her mum every weekend at first but she started to hate visiting and came back upset almost every time, so her visits became rarer and rarer. She still sees her at Christmas and sends her birthday cards but she prefer to forget that she was alive. Mina was extremely sad when her father died as she very close to him, even though she didn't get to see him much due to his overworking but the time she had with him, she made the most of. When he was at work and she not at school, she'd be round Serena's.  
  
They were like a second family, which is how she happened to settle in quite easily with them. Serena became like a sister and she didn't even mind Sammy (Serena's brother) either, most of the time. They were the family that she never had.  
  
Once they had their cuddled greeting and got the luggage inside, they sat in the front room, each with a cup of tea in their hands.  
  
"Ok, your home early, you and Andrew seemed tense and you still haven't told me what question you were asked. Am I going to get any explanation?" Mina burst out with, all in the same breath.  
  
Serena didn't know where to start. Right now, it all seemed like a very vivid nightmare, even though some of it was part of a happy dream. She thought for a second on how she would start to tell her friend but she couldn't understand it all herself, her head was spinning and she didn't know where to start.  
  
She looked around the room, trying not to catch Mina's gaze. She noticed just how quiet it was. She may have just had a very hectic weekend but this house was never this quiet. She decided to shrug away the answer and query Mina on the rest of her family.  
  
"I haven't exactly got my head around it myself yet. I'm so tired." She gave a massive yawn. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Mum and Dad went to stay round Aunt Julia's and Sammy's on his school trip. Did you forget?"  
  
Serena just gave a slight nod so Mina continued. "You probably weren't even listening, you were so preoccupied with the trip. You're lucky that I was in. So why did you come home early?"  
  
She looked over to Serena again who had drowsed off to sleep. Mina got up and shook her shoulders, which woke her just enough to be push upstairs to bed.  
  
"No point sleeping downstairs on the settee. Not when there's a comfortable warm bed upstairs waiting for you. I'll allow you to tell me everything tomorrow, but no excuses! Goodnight." And with that she left Serena to have what she hoped would be a long dreamless sleep.  
  
But what she wished for is not what she received.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok if you liked that then please review, if you didn't like it then please review, I like to know what people think about it and if there's anything I could have (can do) to improve it.  
  
So please review!!!!!! 10 more reviews would be nice!! (thanx)  
  
(BTW, I'm hoping that I can reveal what Andrew did to make Serena upset in the next chapter or so) 


	6. Dream of truth

Ok, so here's the 6th chapter. I'm hoping this has turned out how I wanted, and I hope you like it.  
  
I'm gonna be leaving the rest of my author notes at the bottom so you can read first.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
After a couple of hours of restless sleep with continuous tossing and turning, Serena finally started to fall into a deep sleep and into the world of dreams where the subconscious takes over…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ From the blue lily patterned walls to a green valley with singing gals ~~~~~~~~~~~ Down in the valley lay the most beautiful country house where a long, narrow, glistening river ran along past it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time in the dreamland never stays still; it moves by, faster than your ordinary clock. ~~~~~~~~ The sweet- smelling, calm, relaxing valley moved closer and closer until Serena was standing right next to the country house. ~~~~~~~~~ Time picked up to an even greater speed. Pictures whirled around; laughter and slightly familiar faces were present. The room blurred and flickered and she found herself walking into another room. It was a big room with cream walls and huge patio windows that led out to a balcony when opened. In the middle of the room was a willow-wooded double bed with a freshly picked bunch of flowers laying on it; by one side of the bed was a desk and drawers and on the other side was a mirror desk with just two drawers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There was more sound and noise that came as a blur then the picture became clear. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena was walking along a corridor with many doors on either side. Smiling and humming a song to herself, she reached the door that she was making her way to and opened it. She walked inside, trying to be very quiet, as she didn't want to wake Andrew. She hooked her jacket on the cloak hanger by the door and crept over to the other side of the bed. She sat down on the edge to take her shoes off when a deep, slow voice made her heart stop.  
  
"I've been waiting for you."  
  
"God Andrew! You scared me! I thought that you were asleep." She looked over to the sandy haired, 'green eyed monster' and gave him a grin. Even though the smile wasn't returned, she went back to getting ready for bed.  
  
"I thought that you were gonna be coming straight up," Andrew replied after a few seconds silence, which was made by him. His face was sullen and tired, making his smooth, young appearance look rugged and old.  
  
"Oh, you are going to speak then?" she chirped back with her cheeky grin, "you know, I only get turned on when you flex your face muscles, especially the ones in between your cheeks and under your nose."  
  
Even with Serena's slightly childish teasing that would normally make him play along, Andrew's face stayed the same dull, horrid look. "I have been waiting for over two hours for you up here because you said you'd be only a few minutes." Although he seemed angered and annoyed, Andrew remained talking in his slow deep voice, and even a little quiet.  
  
"Well, you know what it's like down there, everyone wants to be friendly and everyone's chatting to everyone. It's hard to get away, and I thought you would fall asleep as you were feeling ill."  
  
"You were going to leave me ill and alone then? You were going to leave a sick man to fend for himself while you went gallivanting around. Oh, I know how you feel about me if that's what you wish to do."  
  
Serena looked at him with pity. "I would never have left unless I thought that you would be fine. Now, stop being silly and sleep, you need it."  
  
Serena looked around the room; it was the same room that she had been in earlier in her dream. She got up and walked to the bathroom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The time did a slight fast forward again and the next thing she knew, Serena was standing on the balcony in her pyjamas and was searching the skyline for something, though unsure what it was she was searching for. Her heart ached for something that seemed to have left her. She was sure that she had had it before. 'But when did I have it and why don't I have it anymore? What is it?' She took a look toward the big brightly shining moon and sighed. She had to rub her arms with her hands as she was starting to shiver so she walked back inside and closed the patio doors and pull the curtains shut. Then the same deep voice spoke again.  
  
"Don't think I've forgiven you yet. You can't sleep here tonight. You'll have to find somewhere else to sleep."  
  
"Don't be so childish Andrew. I haven't done anything wrong and you know I haven't and if you don't want me sleeping in that bed, you'll have to fight me for it!"  
  
Andrew shot up with this. "Childish! I'm Childish! Look at you! I'm fed up of playing your childish games! You don't treat me like you love me so why should I care for you? Why should I let you sleep in the same bed with me when you would leave me alone when I need you? "  
  
Serena's eyes were beginning to water but she couldn't let him do this to her. "You don't mean that. You know I love you and I know you love me. You're just feeling ill and aggravated and you're taking it out on me." The last part seemed to be an excuse to tell herself as well as trying to get him to calm down.  
  
"You're just trying to keep me in your trap, you always have been." Andrew grabbed Serena's arm and started to shake her, "I mean how else would I love a stupid slapper like you?!" He stopped shaking her and Serena with tears pouring from her eyes, quickly raised her arm and slapped him right across the face. "You do love me!"  
  
After recovering from the shock of Serena's slap, Andrew swung round and pushed Serena to the floor, making Serena scream. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "You might as well sleep there, on the floor. It's where a filthy slut like you belongs." With that he turned and walked out.  
  
With tears still rolling down her cheeks she threw the pillow away and ran out of the building. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena shot up from her bed, tears in the eyes and sweat on her forehead. She tried desperately to calm her breathing while Mina was at her side holding tightly onto her.  
  
"What happened Serena?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ok, so what did you think of that? If you have any suggestions bout whether good or bad and how it could be improved, please let me know. You can review or email me at fabnikki@hotmail.com.  
  
Can someone help me, there's a fic that I've been looking for, I cant remember the name or the author, so here's a basic summary of what I know, Princess Serenity runsaway, pretends to be a servant but get amnesia because she covered the crescent on her head. Does anyone know this fic?  
  
Well, thanx for all your reviews. Can I ask for at least 10 more please, I'll post the next chapter depending on how many reviews I get. 


End file.
